


Beach Escape

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, But the ending is like, F/F, Happy Birthday You, Most of it is sex, Ocean, One of my favourite things I have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: You and Riko decide to spend the day away on a beach to themselves to celebrate You’s birthday. Things get a little carried away rather quickly.





	Beach Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This it the third idea I had for this fic and I think this was definitely the best one that I did come with. I really like how this turned out so I hope you all do too.
> 
> Thanks to @Mega_Honk (on twitter) for a little bit of help towards the end as I was having a little trouble with how to word it.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and want to hang out some time, please consider visiting my discord server (https://discord.gg/TFaCzCa). If you want to consider supporting me a little further, I have a Patreon now (https://www.patreon.com/animeender). Thank you to the people that already decided to become a patron.

You’s feet make a pleasant thudding sound as she runs along the sand towards the dark blue ocean in front of her. The sun was bearing down on her, making for the perfect conditions for a trip to the beach.

“You… wait for me!” Riko calls out to her as she places her basket down on the sand and starts to run after the ash grey-haired girl.

You comes to a stop and spins around, just as the girl catches up with her. “Of course I will.” She places a kiss on Riko’s cheek as her body sweeps down to pick the red-haired girl up, bridal style. “Full speed ahead!” She shouts and she starts to run towards the water carrying her girlfriend.

“Y-You!” Riko’s arms wrap around the girl’s neck for extra support as the water gets closer and closer. “Don’t you dare do what I think you are going to do…”

You just smirks as she steps into the water, getting deep enough so the water was just lapping against her girlfriend’s butt before she lowers her hands slightly and throws Riko into the air, causing a massive splash a few seconds later.

When Riko’s head resurfaces she shakes her head from side to side, the water flying from her hair. “You!” She sends a wave splashing over the girl with a giant grin on her lips.

“Okay, I deserved that…” You closes the distance between them, her hands coming to rest on Riko’s hips. “Here, let me make it up to you.” She presses their lips together, pulling their bodies slightly closer together.

Riko happily returns the kiss, wrapping her hands around her girlfriend’s neck as her eyelids close over, getting ready to let her other sensations take over. Their lips are slightly salty, but it still has the familiar feeling behind it. You’s lips part shortly after, her tongue runs over Riko’s lower lip, shortly after slipping past and into the girl’s mouth.

Their tongues dance over each other, performing a familiar, but sloppy, routine. You’s hands slide slightly further behind Riko, gripping onto her butt and pulling her slightly closer.

The pianist’s legs wrap around You’s waist and she finds herself sliding a hand slightly further down her girlfriend’s back until she feels a little fabric. Her hands pull on one of the ties as best as she can, shortly after, the strings fall loose, the only thing keeping it on You’s body was the intimacy of their bodies.

Both girls feel their hearts race faster and faster as they continue to press their bodies as close together as possible. You stats to slowly drift back towards the shallower water, making sure not to trip up.

Riko finds herself grinding her hips against You, feeling herself getting warmer and warmer. One of her hands slides back around and slips between their bodies, capturing her girlfriend’s breast in her hand and taking the nipple between her finger and thumb.

This gets too much for the diver to take, she falls forwards, sending Riko onto her back into the shallow water and collapsing on top of the girl. “R-Riko…” She finishes removing her bikini top and tosses it onto the sand further up the beach.

“Y-You… p-please…” Riko arches her back as she says this, slightly shifting her position so that You’s thigh is pressing between her legs. The diver’s hand slides behind Riko’s back and starts fiddling with the ties of the swimsuit. Her lips slowly leaning forward to press kisses down the exposed skin of her lips.

Riko can’t help herself from resuming her grinding against You’s leg, moans escaping her lips as she feels her chest being freed to the open air and the sensations of You’s lips sucking on the pulse point of her neck and the thigh grinding against her.

You throws the other bikini top in the rough direction of her own. On return, her hand captures Riko’s own, intertwining their fingers. Her free hand makes its way to her girlfriend’s newly exposed chest. She starts to massage it, teasing the nipple between her fingers. She starts to trail kisses from Riko’s neck, down her chest before her lips circle the other breast.

Riko’s fingers tighten around You’s hand. She arches her back further into the mouth of her lover and her moans start to increase in volume and intensity. “Y-You!” She feels teeth gently biting down on her nipple, teasing it a little. Her free hand moves to grip onto the ashen grey hair of her lover.

As her grinding continues, she feels something building up inside her. “D-Don’t… s-stop…” She manages to get out in between her moans.

You starts paying more attention to the buds between her lips and fingers as she hears this, knowing what that means. She also pushes her leg slightly forward, letting Riko grind a little easier.

The combination of emotions sends Riko over the edge, she lets out a series of loud moans, biting her lips to try to muffle them as she reaches her climax. “Y-You…” Her body collapses into the shallow water below her. She lies there for a few moments, panting to regain her breath.

You rolls off her girlfriend and onto the sand next to her. She just closes her eyes and feels the sensation of the waves moving against her, her hand squeezing Riko’s.

“I love you…” Riko says as she rolls onto her side to look at her lover. She takes a few deep breaths before her lips curl into a smile. “You know… it is a little unfair at the moment…” She presses a kiss to You’s cheek. “I can’t steal all the pleasure from the birthday girl.”

You turns onto her own side as her eyes reopen. “Are you sure… I am more than happy with this...”

“Yes… I am sure.” Riko’s free hand slides over to You’s hips and undoes the ties of the swimsuit bottoms that reside there. “Let’s get you out of this swimsuit.”

“Only if you do the same.” You replies with a smug grin on her face. Next thing the two of them know, they are both completely naked and lying next to each other.

Riko pushes You onto her back. “Now… it is time for you to enjoy yourself.” She slides a finger between You’s legs, testing how ready she is. A gasp escapes You’s lips as this happens, she turns her head to the side as a slight blush creeps onto her cheeks.

Riko takes this as an opportunity to press her lips into the crook of her lover’s neck. She starts to such down on the skin there as her fingers travel back to You’s entrance, slipping a couple of fingers inside.

You bites down on her lower lip to stop herself from moaning as Riko’s fingers start to slide in and out of her. “I want to hear you…” The pianist stops working on the neck of her lover to say this, her fingers still moving as fast as possible.

Their eyes meet and You is unable to resist any longer, she releases her lip and short and quick gasps escape her lips, one after another with every thrust of her fingers inside her. Riko’s lips start to pepper kisses down to her chest, taking You’s breast into her mouth.

You’s fingers squeeze Riko’s as her gasps transition into short moans. Her hips start to thrust in time with the fingers inside her. “R-Riko… m-more… pl-please…” She can’t help but beg for more as she feels her heartbeat racing faster and faster.

Riko nods and continues to trail kisses further and further down her lover’s front. Her lips find their way to the small bundle of nerves above where her fingers are working. She presses a kiss to the clit before starting to suck on it, teasing it with her tongue as she does.

You can’t help but refrain from moaning out. If anyone else was anywhere near, then they would surely hear the girl as she cries out. Riko curls her fingers a little to hit the spot that she knows You is weakest.

You can’t take the pleasure anymore. Her entrance tightens around the fingers inside her as she is pushed over the edge. Riko slides the fingers out of her lover, her knuckles trailing against the surface of the water as she brings them to her lips, sucking them clean.

You just lays there, panting to regain her breath as her body is as limp as jelly. Riko takes advantage of this by crawling over the girl and pressing her lips to the forehead that is half obscured by the ashen grey hair.

“Hey, Riko…” You says as she reopens her eyes, meeting the amber gems above her. “I love you…”

“I love you too You.” Riko presses a peck to the lips below her, finally rolling off the girl and into the shallow water.

They just lie there together, the only sound to accompany them coming from the waves rolling in around them.

After a little while they push themselves up into a seated position, Riko’s head coming to a rest on the shoulder of her lover. “Have you ever wondered what it is that makes the sunset so beautiful?”

Riko ponders the question, lulling over the different ideas that roll around in her head. “I think… I think it is the patterns it creates. The way the blues and pinks mix together, it is something you can never see anywhere else.”

You smiles as she heard this, her arm coming up to wrap around Riko’s back, her fingers drawing circles on her lover’s shoulder. “I prefer to think of it as a mirror. Something that shows what you really want to see.” She presses a kiss to the top of Riko’s head. “Sometimes you look out and see beautiful violets and purples, striving you to push on in your life.” She takes a deep breath. “Sometimes you look out and see orange hues that encourage you to keep being enthusiastic.” She pauses to look down at Riko, observing how she is focussed solely on the sunset as she listens to You’s words. “And sometimes…” You presses another kiss to the red head of hair. “…you see those colors dancing together, the blues representing yourself, the pinks representing the person closest to you, and you think about how they just work perfectly together…” She pauses to regain her breath. “…and you can look at the person you love most and know that no matter what happens, they will be by your side… nothing can ever separate the two of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, as always I always read and reply to every comment so please do leave any feedback you have!


End file.
